This invention relates to a compactor for automotive oil filters which is readily accessible for insertion and removal of automotive oil filters for compaction.
Automotive oil filters have been required in many instances to be treated as hazardous waste material such as must be sealed in drums for disposal. This process of storing the automotive oil filters and the like in drums is expensive, and the excessive bulk thereof compounds the problem of disposal. It has been recognized that it is desirable to compact the oil filters prior to their insertion in drums preparatory to disposal. A number of efforts have been made to provide compactors which are effective and efficient so as to be put into practical use in a variety of locations. Generally, however, such compactors utilize expensive pumps for operating the hydraulic mechanism and access doors must be opened for insertion and removal of the oil filters. U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,686 illustrates the use of a closed receptacle containing an oil can, oil filters, and the like during compaction. U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,085 illustrates an apparatus for recycling oil filters wherein a compartment has a door which must be opened for insertion and removal of the oil filters with elaborate provision for placement of the compacted canister and for recovery of oil retained within the oil filters.
Accordingly, it is an important object of the present invention to provide a compaction apparatus for automotive oil filters and the like wherein a housing has a readily accessible opening on at least one side for ready reception of the oil filters for compaction and removal.
Another important object of the invention is the provision of an economical compaction device having an upright framework for positioning a vertical housing carrying a ram or cylinder which is mounted at its lower end upon the upper portion of the housing for providing a low profile economical structure.
Another important object of the invention is the provision of a compactor for automotive oil filters and the like wherein the filters are readily receivable for compaction with collection of oil squeezed from the filters during compaction without rupture of the filter container as may result in spraying the operator with oil.